


Matching Outfits

by QueenUsagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/pseuds/QueenUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi, Mamoru." Seiya says as she walks over to Mamoru, who is waiting at the front entrance for her. "Hey," Mamoru looks up and smiles at her. "You took long enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to the conclusion that Seiya and Mamoru both lack a sense of style. Every time I think of Seiya, I can't stop thinking about that hideous SOS shirt. Every time I think of Mamoru, I think of his multiple layered clothes that look like he belongs in a gym.
> 
> I feel like this fic is appropriate because (1) there is a lack of fics involving Seiya and Mamoru in a positive way, and (2) I want to mock them both.
> 
> Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me in any fashion.

 

"Seiya, Mamoru is waiting for you at the front!"

"He can wait a minute!" Seiya calls from her bedroom, pulling her hair together and back into her signature ponytail. She turns to leave before she stops and looks in the mirror. "Oi, should I wear my male or female form today?"

"Female form," Yaten pokes her head into the door, "so the fans wouldn't know you're  _the_  Seiya Kou." She scuffs as she looks at her sister up and down. "I don't know what they see in you."

"They see how  _hot_  I am," Seiya raises her arm up while she's speaking, and with a flash of light, she's back in her female body, "and they enjoy what they see. Can't blame them for falling for me, I am really attractive." She makes a pose in the mirror, admiring her body.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror and go already!" Taiki calls from the living room. Seiya and Yaten look at each other and then at the door.

"Creepy." Yaten whispers. Seiya nods before she ruffles Yaten's hair and runs to the front door.

"See you guys later!" She yells as she opens the door. Seiya pauses outside the door and laughs as she hears Taiki yell at her not to slam the door (too late) before she heads down to the front to meet Mamoru.

* * *

"Oi, Mamoru." Seiya says as she walks over to Mamoru, who is waiting at the front entrance for her.

"Hey," Mamoru looks up and smiles at her. "You took long enough."

"It may take you a quick time to get ready, but sexy people need time to make sure they look great before they leave the house." Seiya smirks up at Mamoru before turning her back on him.

Mamoru chuckles as he listens to Seiya's small speech, before he grabs onto her elbow. "Come on, let's go on our date."

"Where do you want to go first?" Seiya asks as they begin walking. They sky was clear and the sun was out. It was a perfect day for a date.

( _"It's a friend date," Seiya said to her sisters the night before. "Why would I go on a romantic date with a guy?"_ )

"We could go to that new clothing store they just opened up near the arcade." Mamoru answers as he looks around. He heard some guys from university talking about it a few days prior, all nice things.

"That sounds like a good idea. I haven't been allowed to go shopping in a long time." Seiya says in a dreamy voice, thinking about how Yaten literally burned her favorite shirt a few weeks before. "So I've been dying to get new clothes."

"The Seiya Kou hasn't been shopping?" Mamoru says with a teasing tone in his voice. "What a horrible thing." He stops and looks at Seiya, noticing that she looked different from normal. "Oh, you're in that form."

"Yeah, didn't want to deal with my fans right now. You should've seen how they acted the last time I hung around someone who they didn't like."

"What happened?"

"Well…" And Seiya began the story of how she had to teach Usagi how to play baseball.

* * *

"Wow, this store looks nice!"

Seiya's voice bounces off the walls, causing a few giggles and chuckles from the other shoppers.

Mamoru smiles and nods in agreement. He's not bothered by Seiya's loud voice; he's used to being around girls with loud voices. "It's very nice, indeed."

The two begin walking around the store. Seiya turns and goes to her right, looking at the clothing. Nothing seems to catches her attention. It's all so plain, so original, so  _boring_. She lets out a sigh of disappointment.

Mamoru turns and goes to his left, looking at the clothing. It's nice, he guesses, but he hasn't found  _the_ type of clothing he's looking for. Everything seems like it would go nicely on a high school boy, not a university man.

After ten minutes of searching, Seiya frowns and looks around for Mamoru.

"Hey, Mamoru, where are you?"

"I'm over here!" He answers her call and Seiya heads over to his voice. She sees him, looking at some shirts hanging out. She walks up next to him.

"This store is so bori—" She stops speaking because she sees  _it_ , the perfect shirt. The perfect shirt can only be described in so many words: it's a button down shirt that is cut into four sections for colors before coming together. The top right section of the shirt is a sun yellow color that mixes and turns into a grass green color at the bottom. The top left section is a Chibiusa-pink that fades into a light pink glow before mixing into a purple color. The sleeves are an egg white color, and have buttons going from the elbow down.

"It's beautiful." Seiya whispers as she touches it. She then notices Mamoru touching it as well. An air of tension suddenly fills the aisle.

"I'm getting that shirt."

"It's too big for you."

"You couldn't pull it off."

"I think it would look great on me."

"No, Mamoru. I want it."

"Seiya, it's going to be mine."

"Mamoru, I swear, I will kick your ass here and now."

There's a cough from behind them, and a girls smiles at the two of them. "You're looking at that shirt?" She coughs into her elbow, trying to hide the giggles that are threatening to escape her body. "Y-you two are just in luck! There are  _plenty_  more of that shirt in several different sizes. You can both get it!"

As the girl speaks, the tension in the air suddenly fades and the two glance at each other and at the girl before smiles of embarrassment form on their faces. Were they really that loud?

"Oh, okay. That's good. Thank you." Mamoru says, his cheeks tinting pink as he feels himself grow more embarrassed.

"I'll be right back with more of those shirts!" The girl says and quickly goes into the back.

Not even five seconds later, they hear laughter from the backroom.

* * *

"When are Seiya and Mamoru going to be here?" Usagi groans as she looks at her watch. The two are  _late_.

"You shouldn't be one to judge, Usagi! You were late, too!" Rei says, folding her arms over her chest.

Usagi pulls down her bottom eyelid and sticks out her tongue "Blehh."

"Blehh!" Rei does it back to her, getting closer to her face.

"BLEHH!"

"BLLLLLEEEEHHHH!"

"BLEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is there a reason we are all here?" Michiru asks, taking a sip of her drink. Her question causes Rei and Usagi to stop their fighting, and the people at their table to look at them.

Haruka raises an eyebrow, shrugging. "Yeah, why are we  _all_  here?" Her eyes fall on Taiki, who is speaking quietly to Ami, and Yaten, who narrows her eyes at her before Minako literally turns her face to look at her.

Setsuna smiles slightly as Hotaru speak, "Maybe it's just a way for all of us to bond! Look at us, the Inner senshi with the Outer Senshi with the Starlights!"

Makoto nods, "That's a nice way of thinking about it. Now only if the other two would get here, then our family would be full."

Everyone at the table nod, even if some aren't as enthusiastic as others.

"Hey!" Everyone looks up as they hear Seiya's voice.

Seiya and Mamoru are walking together, wearing matching outfits. The two are both wearing the shirt they saw at the store. Mamoru has two buttons undone on his shirt, while Seiya has three undone. They have their sleeves pulled up at their elbows. Below their shirts, they are wearing matching bright red pants.

"Did you guys wait for us before ordering?"

Silence.

"Are you ladies alright?" Mamoru asks, looking at the girl's faces.

More silence.

"Did something happen?" Seiya asks, the normal confidence in her voice wavering.  _Are they okay?_

Minako breaks the silence with giggling. It's small, but it causes the rest of the girls to start laughing.

Usagi puts her head in her arms as she tries to stop herself from laughing.

Michiru rests her head on Haruka's shoulder to smother her giggles, while Haruka's body shakes as she lets all the laughter out.

Ami covers her eyes with her hands and tries to keep her giggles to a minimum, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, while Taiki covers her mouth as small chuckles of amusement escape.

Makoto chin dips forward as her shoulders shake, snorts of laughter coming out sounding like hiccups.

Rei leans her head back and just laughs, remembering how she used to like Mamoru  _like that_. Oh, how she was mistaken.

Setsuna pulls Hotaru close to her and giggles through her teeth, while Hotaru smiles in an attempt not to giggle.

Yaten tries to speak, but it comes out in pieces. "Are you two," a giggle, "fucking," her head falls back and she snorts, "wi-with us?" Then her laughter comes out at full force. She folds her arms over her stomach as she laughs.

Seiya and Mamoru look at Yaten, then at each other.

"What's so funny?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
